


Blindside Date Night

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: CFW Domestic [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff not Fear, M/M, Mention of Rogues, Multi, Polyamory, Ruined Date Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Pausing just in front of the master bedroom door, he closed his eyes and tried to mentally prepare for what he was a hundred percent certain was going to be an extremely frosty reception.(Barry really needed to talk to Lisa about keeping the Rogues from interrupting important events, like anniversary dinners and dates.)Taking another breath, Barry stretched the moment out so he could ponder if he was going to make himself light headed with all the calming breathes he’d been taking tonight, before he reached out to grip the door handle. Turning it slowly, trying to buy himself a few more seconds, he pushed open the door and slipped in, closing the door behind himself.





	Blindside Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Before Snuggles and Cuddles, and Spring Formal, but after Coming Clean.
> 
> Some slight cursing, but nothing super bad.

 

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

Barry doesn’t bother being quiet as he roughly pulls off his jacket, quickly followed by his light sweater, then his tee shirt as he mutters in frustration about his evening. Cursing Weather Wizard as he drops down to the floor to pull off his shoes and socks, damning the Rogue for ruining his plans.

Flashing up, he unbuttoned his jeans as he zipped into the dark kitchen and over to the fridge. He slowed down before gently opening it, knowing if he damaged it in anyway he’d be stuck sleeping at Joe’s instead of the nice king sized bed just upstairs from where he was.

Leaning down, Barry frowned slightly as he nudged things this way and that before letting out a deep sigh, resigning himself to just eating one of his calorie bars. Straightening up as he closed the door, he flashed over to the pantry, phasing through the door to just grab two bars before pulling them out.

Scrunching his face up, Barry let his shoulders drop, head falling back as a groan slipped out his parted lips. Closing his eyes, he stayed like that for a few seconds before speeding through both bars. Making a face at the taste, he tossed the wraps into the trash as he glanced around to make sure he hadn’t made a mess or left any evidence before nodding once to himself as he zipped back to the front door to make sure he’d locked it up, grabbing his stuff and taking it to the laundry room.

Speeding up the stairs, he went to the hall half bath to go about his nightly routine, before tossing cold water onto his face, Barry stayed leaning over the sink as he took a few deep breathes as he gripped the sides, being careful not to break anything.

 

(Len and Mick were never going to let him live down the few… _accidents_ he’d had when they’d first moved into their brand new house.)

 

After stretching the seconds out to something that felt more like minutes to him, Barry gently pushed himself up, staring only a second or two in the mirror at himself, he let out a sigh as he shook his head, stepping away and over to the door. He lifted his hand to turn off the light as he stepped into the dimly lit hallway.

Rolling his shoulders as he quietly shuffled down the hall, Barry kept his eyes downcast as he mentally ran through his list of possible ways to make up his disappearance to Mick and Len, before slipping into once again cursing Mardon for ruining his plans.

Pausing just in front of the master bedroom door, he closed his eyes and tried to mentally prepare for what he was a hundred percent certain was going to be an extremely frosty reception.

 

(Barry _really_ needed to talk to Lisa about keeping the Rogues from interrupting important events, like anniversary dinners and dates.)

 

Taking another breath, Barry stretched the moment out so he could ponder if he was going to make himself light headed with all the calming breathes he’d been taking tonight, before he reached out to grip the door handle. Turning it slowly, trying to buy himself a few more seconds, he pushed open the door and slipped in, closing the door behind himself.

“Now before,” Barry went to start but trailed off as he took in the sight presented before him, “Uh.”

Mick and Len were stretched out, leaning against the headboard, comforter pulled over their legs. Both men were reading, Len a book of what looked like to be Ancient Engineering, while Mick had a beat up old copy of Dante’s Inferno, nothing Barry hadn’t seen dozens of times before…except the reading glasses…that both of his lovers were wearing.

Swallowing, Barry felt himself sway slightly before his hand shot back to grip the door handle tightly, as he pressed back into it. He felt his eyes widen and his mouth drop open in surprise.

“Honestly, Scarlet,” Len drawled, lips quirking into a smirk as he arch his left brow at Barry’s fumbling, “You look as if you’ve never seen us before.”

“Don’t be a dick, Lenny,” Mick cut in, voice a raspy rumble as he flipped to the next page, “Red’s already had a shit night.”

 

(Barry swears to the speed force, he’d _never_ , honestly never had a thing about glasses before tonight.

God, Mick and Len could make just about anything into a _thing_ for Barry.)

 

“You, uh,” Barry shook himself slightly, released his grip on the handle as he tuck a few steps towards his lovers before pausing again at the foot of the bed. “You, um,” he brought his hand up to his face, wiggling his fingers a few times.

“Called glasses, Red,” Mick glanced up, tossing the younger man a look before going back to his book. “People gotta wear ‘em after an age.”

“I, uh, you just,” Barry dropped his hands to play with the waistband of his briefs, shuffling where he stood as he flicked his eyes between both Mick and Len. He can’t help the way his cheeks flush and his eyes widen as he tries to swallow but finds his mouth far to dry to do any such thing.

“Are reading,” Len remarked, voice dry as he reached over to the night stand to snag his bookmark off it, slipped it between his pages before closing his book and placing it on the stand. Wiggling slightly as he pushed back against the headboard, causing his body to slide down the bed just a little, drawing Barry’s attention to his body.

“Red,” Mick called out, voice still a deep rumble as he too slide his bookmark into place before setting his book aside, “Are you alright?”

“Wha, what?” Barry asked, struggling to pull his gaze away from Len’s body, only doing so when Mick let out a quiet chuckle.

“Maybe instead of standing there,” Len drawled out as Mick shoved the comfort down the bed, kicking it to the end, “You could come up here and apologize for missing dinner tonight.”

Though it seemed like Barry hadn’t heard Len’s remark with how he stood frozen, but eventually he snapped out of it and zipped over to them, eagerly pulling on Mick’s shirt as Len yanked him over for a deep, hungry kiss.

 

(Mardon might not survive Lisa’s anger, but homemade goodies from Mick were worth it.)

 

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). I adore comments!


End file.
